Spam
Spam é o termo utilizado p''or'' fãs para o emparelhamento romântico/amizade entre Spencer Shay e Sam Puckett '('Sp/encer + S/'am').thumb|216px Na série, eles parecem ser bons amigos, apesar de Spencer ficar, às vezes, irritado quando Sam come toda a comida d''eles (''principalmente a comida dele) e deleta seus programas de TV favoritos. Sam, como Spencer, possui talento artístico (como mostrado em' iDate a Bad Boy' e iMust Have Locker 239 'e eles discutem sobre isso às vezes. Sam também o ajuda com seus projetos de arte numerosas vezes. Talvez eles possam ser um pouco mais próximos do que irmão e irmã, co''n''siderando que eles saem juntos mesmo quando nem 'Carly ou Freddie estão ao redor. Eles normalmente tem mais paciência um com o outro do que tem para a maioria dos outros personagens - especialmente Sam para Spencer. Este emparelhamento é muito improvável de ir além de amizade no show, principalmente pela grande diferença de idade entre os dois. Apesar disso, muitas pessoas ainda shipam Spam. Entretanto, em [[iGet Pranky|'iGet Pranky']], Sam não hesita em admitir que ela tem uma queda em Spencer. Desde esse episódio, no entanto, isso não foi mencionado novamente. thumb|Montagem de Sam e Spencer. SPAM (: thumb|spam <3 Momentos Spam 1ª Temporada iWant More Viewers: *Quando Carly anuncia que ela irá servir seu "espaguete thumb|210pxespecial" para o jantar, Spencer e Sam murmuraram, "Oba", entusiasmo, ao mesmo tempo. * Sam e Spencer sentam-se em frente um ao outro durante o jantar. Spencer pergunta à Carly, Sam e Freddie por que eles devem se importar com quantas pessoas entram no iCarly. Sam explica a Spencer que ele é um artista e diz: "Você quer que duas pessoas vejam suas esculturas ou dois milhões?" Spencer responde: "Dois milhões". * Mais tarde, depois que Spencer diz a Freddie que vai ajudá-lo com sua competição, Sam pergunta: "Você não está namorando aquela garota ainda?", "Não, ela só gostava de mim por causa das minhas meias", Spencer admite. "Isso é estranho", Sam diz. Spencer puxa a perna das calças, mostra suas meias e pergunta: "Sério?". * No final do episódio, Sam pega a mão de Spencer quando ela o leva até o computador para mostrar-lhe algo. iLike Jake: * Sam entra no apartamento Shay quando Spencer está fazendo um molde de gesso de sua cabeça e, obviamente acha que é estranho. Spencer explica a ela que ele está fazendo um molde de gesso de sua cabeça para colocar na escultura de seu corpo. Sam responde sarcasticamente: "É claro que você está", implicando o quão louco ela pensa Spencer age às vezes. thumb|244px * Quando ela sobe as escadas para sair, Spencer pede a ela para lhe dar um pouco de café através de seu tubo de bebida ." Sam concorda em fazê-lo e responde com um arrepio "Claro, que pra servem os amigos?" * Sam, em seguida, tenta dar um pouco de café Spencer através de um tubo, mas Spencer dá a ela o tubo de respiração em vez de um para beber (portanto, ele tem café escorrendo pelo nariz). * Spencer tosse alto e cospe o café pelo do tubo de respiração. Sam não consegue reprimir uma risadinha quando ele faz isso. iWanna Stay With Spencer *No iCarly webcast, Sam introduz Spencer como "um artista incrível" que agora apresentará "o seu melhor de arte de todos os tempos", o ventilador de martelos. *Sam está muito mais entusiasmada em seus elogios das obras de arte de Spencer do que Carly está, chamando o Ventilador de Martelos como sua "obra-prima mais recente." Desta forma, ela implica que ele cria obras-primas em uma base regular. *Depois de Spencer revelar a escultura martelo para o público iCarly com muito alarde, ele diz a Sam para apertar o botão aplausos em seu controle remoto, o que ela faz alegremente.thumb|278px *Quando Spencer incendeia o motor do ventilador de martelos, Sam sinceramente diz para a câmera que ela acha que a escultura é "fan-tástica!" *Carly começa a andar ao redor do estúdio de iCarly quando ela descobre que vovô Shay quer que ela venha morar com ele em Yakima, porque ele acha que Spencer é muito irresponsável para ser o tutor de Carly. Sam diz à Carly para relaxar, mas Carly diz que não pode relaxar até que o avô dela esteja convencido de que Spencer é um adulto de confiança. Sam brinca em resposta, "Yeah. Boa sorte com isso." No entanto, a expressão alegre no rosto sugere que Sam não tenciona o seu comentário para ser contra Spencer. *Sam é o quem propõe que ela, Carly, e Freddie encontrem uma forma do Vovô Shay ver que Spencer é um bom guardião, o que indica que Sam realmente vê Spencer como um adulto responsável. Em última análise, eles decidem que Carly deve agir rebelde na frente de seu irmão e o avô, para que Spencer a discipline na frente do vovô Shay. iNevel *Depois da entrevista desastrosa de Carly com Nevel, o trio iCarly vai ao apartamento Shay para se reagrupar. Quando Freddie pergunta, incrédulo: "Nevel só tem onze??" Sam responde: "Sim, agora pare de falar." Spencer pode ser visto no fundo sorrindo a esta observação, thumb|266pxindicando que achou o seu comentário bonito ou divertido. *Quando Spencer vê que sua escultura derreteu, Sam e Freddie seguem ele até a cozinha, e ela automaticamente coloca a culpa em Freddie, provavelmente com receio de que Spencer pudesse ficar com raiva dela. *Embora Spencer esteja claramente preocupado por sua escultura de manteiga ter derretido, ele nunca fica com raiva de Sam diretamente por mudar a temperatura no apartamento enquanto ele estava com Carly na casa de Nevel. Em vez disso, ele assegura Sam que "está tudo bem" por ela ter arruinado sua escultura, em seguida, sai correndo para o supermercado para comprar mais manteiga para fazer tudo de novo. Ele nem mesmo faz Sam limpar a bagunça que ela fez. *Inversamente, quando o então namorado de Sam, Jonah, destruiu o set de filmagem stopmotion de Spencer em iHSB, Spencer foi balístico. iSpy a Mean Teacher * Fora das muitas mulheres que Spencer conhece, ele pede para Sam servir de modelo a ele. Seu pedido é, portanto, um grande elogio para Sam. * Quando Sam pergunta por que Spencer não pediu a sua namorada Connie para posar para ele, ele explica que ele terminou com ela porque ela thumb|246px|"Fico solitário..."fazia "malabarismo para outros caras." Sam desajeitadamente mostra simpatia. * Sob o olhar próximo de Spencer, Sam endireita sua postura ao se sentar no banco de modelagem e sorri. A expressão de Spencer alegra-se quando ela faz isso, e ele exclama: "Sim!" enquanto aponta para ela. * Spencer parece impressionado com as habilidades de Sam de modelagem, como ele pergunta a ela durante o trabalho, "Então isto é seriamente a primeira vez que você já posou para uma escultura?" * Sam parece compreensivelmente magoada quando Spencer acaba esculpindo um peixe em vez dela. Quando ela pergunta por que ela ainda está lá, ele responde: "eu me sinto sozinho ..." iWant a World Record *Enquanto ajuda Sam a levar carrinho de equipamentos de Freddie até as escadas do Bushwell Plaza, Spencer reclama sobre como a carrinho é pesado, mas Sam nunca zomba dele por sua queixa.thumb|298px *Quando Spencer adormece durante a maratona do webcast de iCarly, Sam insiste em acordá-lo. Ela amarra fita adesiva em um airhorn, joga para dentro do elevador, em seguida, envia o airhorn tocando até Spencer. *Mesmo que tenha sido culpa de Spencer pelo iCarly webcast não quebrar o recorde mundial, Sam não zomba dele, como ela teria feito se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse falhado. *Freddie, Carly e Sam felicitam Spencer calorosamente por entrar no Livro dos Recordes Mundiais, antes mesmo de ele se oferecer para compartilhar o crédito pela construção da escultura com eles. iRue The Daythumb|100px *Spencer mostra com orgulho para Sam, Carly e Freddie o autógrafo que Tom Higgenson escreveu em suas costas. *O presente que o pai de Carly e Spencer enviou a Spencer é uma carne italiana de dois metros (embora o Coronel Roger Morgan ter comido parte dela). Assim, Spencer compartilha um profundo amor por carne com Sam. iHeart Art * Spencer diz que a "Comunidade de Artes de Seattle" está à procura de grandes artistas desconhecidos. Carly diz que ele é um grande artista e Sam diz: "E com certeza desconhecido". Spencer olha para ela e diz "obrigado" um pouco sarcasticamente.thumb|130px * Sam compreende a preocupação de Spencer sobre a galeria não gostar de suas esculturas. * Quando Freddie comenta que nunca viu Spencer tão nervoso, Sam diz "gente criativa sempre tem medo de parecer boba, é coisa de artista" , mostrando que ela conhece e entende Spencer melhor que os outros. * Sam surge com a ideia de mostrar as esculturas de Spencer no iCarly, e então ela e Carly realmente mostram-nas no show. * Sam parece estar preocupada com Spencer quando ele está deprimido. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Spencer nunca demonstrou ser favorável aos relacionamentos românticos sérios de Sam, incluindo Jonah (iHSB) e mais tarde Freddie (iTTK, iLMM, IDS&F, etc.) *Spencer não parece muito empolgado quando Carly e Freddie Spencer informar que Sam tem um novo namorado e que ele é a única coisa que consigo pensar. Em vez de expressar a felicidade que Sam finalmente encontrou alguém, Spencer banaliza seus sentimentos intensos por Jonah como uma "fase de lua de mel", possivelmente thumb|282px|Spencer odeia o namorado da Sam, certo.o que implica que seus sentimentos por Jonah em breve acabarão. *Estranhamente, Spencer compara o amor de Sam por Jonah à sua própria paixão de curta duração com uma de suas muitas ex-namoradas, Jennifer. *Apesar de estar irritado, justificadamente, por Jonah ter destruído o filme de stopmotion, Spencer se aborrece com Jonah muito mais do que outras pessoas que já destruíram as criações artísticas de Spencer. Quando o filho de Spanky Stimbler demoliu o bolo de aniversário do Meião (iStakeout), Spencer apenas murmurou em estado de choque, "Você comeu meu bolo meia. Por que você comeu o meu bolo de meia?" Além disso, quando Sam acidentalmente derreteu Toasty o Baker, mudando a temperatura no apartamento (iNevel), Spencer assegurou-lhe que "está tudo bem." *Spencer sorri e acena com a cabeça quando Sam squees, "Aww, como bonito é ele Jonah?" *Spencer ri estrondosamente quando ele descobre que Sam rompeu com Jonah e o deixou pendurado e pulando por duas horas. iPromote Techfoots *Como Sam, Spencer é claramente um fã de carne. Spencer não conta a sua viagem de ônibus indesejada para Vancouver como um desperdício total, porque ele pode de pegar um pouco de bacon canadense lá. Ele, então, generosamente se oferece pathumb|316pxra fazer o café da manhã à noite para o trio iCarly. *No começo, Spencer fica desapontado ao descobrir que o tipo de bacon que ele comprou se parece muito com presunto, a comida preferida de Sam. No entanto, ele cheira uma fatia de bacon e a engole rapidamente, fazendo com que Sam e Carly riam. *Sam e Carly confortam Spencer depois de ele correu para uma caçamba de lixo com seu rolo de lâminas. *Sam estava segurando o braço de Spencer quando ele estava ferido. *Sam faz com que sua chef pessoal Sonia preparasse para ele uma "boa tigela de sopa quente", mas não deixou Sonia fazer um sanduíche de queijo grelhado para Freddie antes. *Ela parece se importar quando pergunta a ele se ele quer uma "boa tigela de sopa quente". *Sam dá tapinhas na coxa de Spencer simpaticamente quando ele choraminga que ele está "cansado e triste" por ter de andar oito milhas para chegar em casa. *Spencer e Sam têm os seus braços em volta um do outro no perto do final do episódio. iGot Detention *Sam não consegue parar de sorrir quando Spencer chega em casa vestindo uma roupa de mergulho e um carrinho de mão cheio de bolas de golfe. Spencer explica que ele foi mergulhar num lago próximo a um campo de golfe e planeja vender as bolas de gothumb|288pxlfe que encontrou lá para financiar seu próximo projeto de arte - um copo de café de dez metros de altura. *Quando Spencer deixa a sala para tomar um banho, Sam diz a ele para "esfregar isso." *Sam senta ao lado de Spencer no Java Cuzzi no final do episódio. Carly exclama: "Isso não é estranho em tudo!" iHatch Chicks *Quando Carly diz a Spencer para aumentar a temperatura no apartamento de noventa graus para manter os filhotes perdidos quentes, Spencer repete, incrédulo, "Noventa graus?" Sam zomba: "Não, noventa picles. Sim, noventa graus!" Spethumb|294pxncer parece magoado e choraminga, "Não precisa ofender." *Ao tentar libertar um filhote preso no tubo embaixo da pia, Spencer acidentalmente liga o triturador de lixo ao invés das luzes. Sam o repreende por quase fazer "um suco de bebê frango". Spencer franze a testa de volta para ela, embaraçado e chateado. *Spencer ouve passos vindo de dentro do duto de aquecimento do apartamento e rasteja para encontrar o pintinho, mas fica preso. Sam tenta ajudar Spencer a tirar a cabeça para fora do duto, e desvia o olhar quando suas as calças saem. *Sam fricciona e dá tapinhas nas costas de Spencer, juntamente com Carly, depois que ele tosse o último pintinho. iSkateout iMight Switch Schools *Sam é boa o suficiente para pegar a correspthumb|306pxondência de Carly e Spencer para eles. *Quando Spencer cai com o som da campainha, ela parece preocupada e ajuda Spencer a se levantar. *Quando Spencer protesta que ele não pode tirar dinheiro de crianças para jogar em seu campo de mini-golfe, Sam pergunta: "Você quer que essas crianças gastem dez, vinte dólares em algum campo de mini-golf chato lá fora, no frio e na chuva, onde as crianças más poderia tentá-los com lanches saudáveis?" Spencer sorri e concorda em deixar as crianças brincar. iFence *Quando Sam entra no apartamento dos Shays, Spencer divertidamente pergunta se ela gostaria de vê-lo derrotar seu robô de garrafas pet em uma parthumb|272px|Sam "desarma" Spencer.tida de esgrima. Sam recusa, dizendo: "Não, eu vou engolir um pouco da sua comida." *Como Sam e Carly saem da cozinha para ir fazer iCarly com Freddie, Spencer bloqueia o fundo das escadas, enquanto brandindo uma espada de esgrima e diz, "O que faz você pensar que você pode passar por Spencer Esgrimista?" Sam pega a espada de Spencer, puxa-o ao chão, em seguida, passa por ele subindo as escadas. Sem ficar com raiva, Spencer espera que elas "tenham um bom show." *Na tarde da visita dos Dorfmans, Sam vai para o apartamento e tenta andar por Spencer e Freddie esgrimando na sala de estar, mesmo que ela poderia facilmente ter chegado à cozinha, caminhando atrás do sofá. Sam casualmente bate as espadas de ambos Freddie e Spencer com sua cópia do The Treasure Penny. Depois que ela faz isso, Freddie grita: "Isso é uma falta!", e Sam responte: "Que nem a sua vida social", e Spencer concorda. 2ªTemporada iStage an Intervention: * Sam e Spencer comem o mesmo sanduíche. * Sam tenta ajudar Spencer superar sua dependência de Pak-Rat, fazendo-o derrthumb|101pxotar Sasha Striker (o que mostra que ela se importa com ele). * Enquanto Spencer concorre para uma pontuação recorde no Pak-Rat, Sam está de pé bem atrás dele, torcendo por ele em voz alta. Ela é claramente o seu apoiador mais vocal, o que é surpreendente, dada a forma como ela ridicularizou as pessoas que jogam videogame para o Canal dos Vídeo Games antes. * Quando Spencer e Sasha parecem estar prestes a se beijar, Sam interrompe, perguntando, "Vocês dois vão ficar ou vão jogar?" * Depois que Spencer derrota Sasha Striker, Sam e Spencer podem ser vistos abraçando-se ao fundo. * Sam parece chateada depois que Spencer beija Sasha. iHurt Lewbert *Spencer se oferece para preencher a vaga de porteiro no Bushwell Plaza, depois de Lewbert ser involuntariamente ferido durante um quadro do iCarly. Quando Spencer anda em sua cozinha vestindo o uniforme marrom e cinza de Lewbert, Spencer pergunta a Carly, Sam e Freddie, "É bonito, não é?" Carly e Freddie fazem uma careta em resposta à pergunta de Spencer, mas a expressão facial Sam se mantém neutra,thumb|"Bonito, não é?" sugerindo que provavelmente acha que Spencer parece bonito, mesmo nas roupas bregas de Lewbert. *Em vez de punir Carly e seus amigos por "zoar" com Lewbert tão violentamente, Spencer gentilmente insiste em que o trio iCarly visite Lewbert três ou quatro vezes por dia e leve a ele qualquer coisa que ele precisar. O fato de que Sam na verdade seguiu as ordens de Spencer é notável, como Sam desobedece praticamente todas as outras figuras de autoridade do adultas em sua vida, incluindo policiais, professores e, especialmente, sua própria mãe. *Spencer está irritado com Sam por comer suas costelas. Ela se defende dizendo, "Eu fiz os ossos em um colar!" o que implica que ela queria se desculpar por comer as costelas de Spencer. iGo To Japan * Sam ajuda a apagar um incêndio no capacete de Spencer duas vezes. A segunda vez em que ela faz isso, ela coloca a mão em seu ombro. * Quando é hora de Spencer, Carly, Sam e saltarem de pára-quedas no Japão, Spencer se encolhe e insiste para que Sam e Carly irem primeiro. Spencer parece impressionado com a bravura de Sam, enquanto ela pula para fora do avião segurathumb|302pxndo a mão de Carly. Ele grita, "Bom trabalho!" atrás delas, como elas despencam para a terra. * Spencer, a última pessoa a saltar para fora do avião, derruba Marissa Benson quando ele cai no chão. Apesar do fato de que Marissa é claramente a única que precisa de ajuda para se levantar, Sam corre para ajudar Spencer, mesmo que ele já tenha Carly lá para ajudá-lo. * Ambos Sam e Spencer tratam o detestável comediante francês Henri P'Twa e seu fantoche de cachorro Oompe da mesma forma - arrancando Oompe fora da mão de Henri. * Depois de Spencer cair de cima de um táxi, Sam corre com Carly e Freddie para ajudá-lo. Spencer diz que está tudo bem e que ele estava preocupado. Sam o abraça. * Spencer pode ser visto no fundo assistindo Sam por praticamente todo o tempo que ela e Carly fazem mímicas sobre as aventuras que tiveram no Japão para os guardas de segurança do prêmio iWeb. iPie * Spencer persegue Sam depois que ela se apodera da torta de creme de coco. * Quando o trio iCarly encontra a "namorada" de Spencer, Trudy Galini, Sam parece estar muito mais enojada do que Carly e Freddie sobre Trudy beijando Spencer.thumb|224px * Spencer generosamente resolve dividir o último pedaço de torta de creme de coco Galini que Trudy trouxe para ele com Carly e seus amigos. Como ele distribui as colheres de sobremesa, ele dá uma para Sam primeiro. É interessante que Spencer faria isso, considerando que Sam se recusou a compartilhar a torta de creme de coco que ela roubou dele antes. * Sam chama Spencer para dizer algumas palavras sobre o Sr. Galini durante seu serviço memorial na loja de torta. Embora Spencer claramente sente-se surpreso, quando ela faz isso, ele nem sequer ficar bravo com ela sobre isso. iKiss * Spencer pede a Sam para jogar a bola, porque ela pode jogar forte. Ele queria ela para então tentar pará-lo, sugerindo que ele queria impressioná-la e provar que as atitudes céticas sobre suas habilidades estavam erradas. * Há boas razões para acreditar que Sam acerta Spencer na virilha com a bola de futebol de propósito. Se ela é justamente conhecida por jogar uma bola de futebol bem (Carly e Spencer, evidentemente, acham que sim), sua "má pontaria" desta vez parece suspeita. Sam também aparece para reprimir um sorriso de culpa em seu rosto depois que ela bate Spencer em um vulnerável (e sugestivo) local. * Como Spencer tropeça volta para o apartamento com a bola de futebol entre as pernas, ele cai de joelhos e geme em agonia: "Da próxima vez, se você pudesse jogar um pouco mais alto, seria ótimo." Assim, apesar de jogar futebol com Sam causar-lhe grande dor, ele parece querer continuar seu jogo em um momento posterior. iGive Away a Car * Spencer corre para a cozinha onde Carly, Sam e Freddie estão jogando cupcakes na parede, e grita: "Adivinha o que aconteceu?" Pressionando as mãos juntas esperançosamente, Sam especula, "Seu umbigo começou a falar com você?" Spencerthumb|254px olha estranhamente para a reação dela, então sua expressão suaviza e ele admite: "Não... Mas também seria legal." * Jeffery Flanken chega no apartamento Shay para se reunir com a equipe do iCarly sobre a suposta promoção de seu pai, o sorteio do carro, e Sam, Carly e Freddie levam Jeffery no andar de cima para discutir os termos do concurso. Sam espera até que os outros estão fora de vista antes que ela corra até Spencer e bebe uma jarra de suco de picles na frente dele enquanto ele está admirando o cruzador de prótons que ele acabou de comprar em seu computador. Spencer assiste sem fala como Sam engole até a última gota do suco de picles, então quando ela acaba, Sam olha nos olhos de Spencer por alguns segundos antes de correr para as escadas para se juntar seus amigos no estúdio iCarly. * Quando Sam chega (enquanto Carly está no chuveirothumb|264px|"Estou pensando. Estamos pensando igual?") ela e Spencer sentam-se no sofá e colocam os pés para cima simultaneamente. * Quando Sam diz a Spencer que eles têm 24 horas para entregar um carro à Nevel, ambos estão com uma expressão expressão pensativa. Spencer está pensando em uma maneira de salvar o iCarly, e Sam em fritas. * Sam conhece o 'olhar de pensamento de Spencer', e diz, "Conheço essa cara. É a do pensamento!" * Há um possível trocadilho no comentário de Sam para Spencer, quando eles estão sentados no sofá: "Sim, estou pensando. Estamos pensando a mesma coisa ?" iRocked the Vote *Para provar a Spencer que ela é uma excelente mentirosa e que seria capaz de lhe ensinar a arte, Sam mente primeiro que ela ganhou o terceiro lugar em uma competição de mentiras no estado de Washington, e que ela tem que ir ao funeral de seu tio-avô no dia seguinte. Quando ela finalmente desengana Spencer de suas mentiras, Spencer admite que estava totalmente tomado, e aplaude sua "fantástica" capacidade de encenação. *Sam chega uma hora atrasada no apartamento Shay para primeira lição Spencer sobre mentir. Com suas roupas rasgadas e o cabelo desgrenhado, Sam diz a Spencer trêmula que duas garotas de bicicleta saíram de um beco e roubaram sua bolsa. Um Spencer frenético chama a polícia para relatar o ataque, pensando que Sam foi assaltada, até que Sam o permite saber que ela realmente não fora. Olhando para ela com admthumb|272px|"Cara, mentir é fácil."iração, Spencer admite: "Você faz mentir parecer tão fácil." *Spencer e Sam sentam-se um ao lado do outro no sofá, e Spencer confessa que não acha que tem talento para isso. Sam, em seguida, garante que ele pode fazê-lo, porque ele é esperto. Spencer sorri para o elogio. *Durante sua "prova final" na mentira, Spencer fica nervoso e Sam lhe dá um tapa no rosto para tirar ele de sua ansiedade. Sam faz o papel de caixa da locadora, perguntando a Spencer sobre o filme em falta, e ele diz a ela mentiras grosseiras sobre ganhar uma medalha olímpica e ser primo do Papa. Quando Sam se sente Spencer já passou no teste, ela diz que ele está pronto para enfrentar a atendente da loja de vídeo, e eles celebram batendo os punhos.thumb|282px *Sam passa muito tempo ensinando Spencer como mentir para Spencer não ficar em apuros na loja de vídeo por não retornar a um vídeo. *Spencer foi temporariamente capazes de mentir, porque Sam o ajudou, embora ele fosse incapaz de mentir na locadora - o ponto inteiro do treinamento de Sam. *Desde que Sam passou muito de seu tempo tentando ensinar Spencer como mentir, em vez de sair com Carly e Freddie, parece que Sam se preocupa com Spencer, e quer que ele fique livre de problemas. iDate A Bad Boy *Quando Sam e Freddie estão no Groovy Smothie, Spencer caminha por eles e não os percebe porque eles não estão "sentados em seu sofá". *Sam entra no apartamento Shay à procura de Carly, mas Spencer diz que ela saiu para ver um filme com Griffin. Ostensivamente querendo mostrar seu Sham-Pow! para Sam, Spencer pede a ela para tocar em seu cabelo enquanto está molhado. Ele começa a gemer suavemente enquanto a toalha seca seu cabelo com o Sham-Pow!, então pede a Sam parthumb|258px|Sam sentindo o cabelo de Spencera confirmar que seu cabelo está seco, tocando-o novamente. *Spencer pergunta à Sam por que ela parece tão cansada, e Sam confessa que ela tem sofrendo com insônia devido a um pesadelo recorrente, sobre um monstro comendo sua sopa. Spencer é muito insistente para que Sam o deixasse ajudá-la com o seu problema, dizendo ingenuamente, "Eu realmente acho que posso ajudá-la." Spencer sendo tão insistente sobre encorajar outras pessoas a desabafar sobre seus problemas pessoais com ele é incomum, como ele literalmente saiu correndo da sala quando sua própria irmã Carly precisava de conselhos sobre se ela devia ou não aceitar uma bolsa de estudos para prestigiada Briarwood Prep (IMSS). Ele também foi extremamente inútil, e completamente desinteressado, no dilema Freddie sobre Sam e Carly em iDWTF. *No final da sua primeira "sessão terapêutica" com Sam, ele pede para ela entrar no banheiro com ele para que ele possa mostrar-lhe o quão bem o seu Sham-Pow! funciona no banheiro. .thumb|298px *Em outra sessão, Spencer tenta analisar Sam psicologicamente tendo ela deitada em um sofá, alegando que ele quer "sondar" sua mente e "mergulhar profundamente em seu psique interior" jogando um jogo de associação de palavras com ela. Toda vez que Spencer pronuncia uma palavra durante a sessão, Sam menciona algo sobre comida. Depois de apenas algumas rodadas de exercício, Spencer acaba chamando Sam para almoçar com ele. *Chamando por Carly, Sam entra no apartamento Shay novamente e percebe uma tigela de sopa que Spencer fez para ela apenas assentada no balcão. Enquanto ela se senta e aproveita sossegadamente, Spencer sai de seu quarto vestido como um monstro e corre até ela, parecendo que está prestes a agarrá-la. *Apreendendo seu braço, Sam vira Spencer para o chão, inclina-se sobre ele, e começa a espancá-lo com uma grande concha de sopa. Quando Spencer grita que é só ele, Sam thumb|306pxpõe a concha no chão e puxa Spencer do chão. *Um Spencer ferido cai no sofá e explica que ele se vestiu como um monstro para fazer Sam enfrentar e esperançosamente vencer seu medo do monstro comendo sua sopa. Sam pede desculpas a Spencer por espancá-lo, então diz a ele para se animar, pois ela afirma que se sente um pouco melhor por tê-lo derrotado. Em seguida, ela volta ao seu banquinho e termina o prato de sopa, enquanto sorri para si mesma. *Por simpatia, talvez, Spencer também começa a ter sonhos desagradáveis sobre um monstro comendo sua sopa. iTake On Dingo *Sam apoia a teoria de Spencer sobre a cabeça congelada de Charles Dingo. iLook Alike * Quando Spencer flagra os garotos depois de terem saído (deixando as sósias no lugar deles), o primeiro instinto de Sam é mentir para Spencer. Ela põe sua mãthumb|216pxo no braço dele, que ele afasta agitando-o. * Quando Jackson Colt empurra Spencer na mesa, Sam parece extremamente aflita, mas quando Colt fez isso antes ao seu gerente, Sam parecia animada. Isso mostra que Sam estava preocupada com a segurança de Spencer. iFight Shelby Marx * Sam sabe a senha de Spencer para desbloquear canais Pay Per View. * Sam usa a TV de Spencer para assistir a luta Shelby Marx (em HD), que custou $100. * Quando a turma de iCarly entra na sala de conferências, Spencer pode ser visto com as mãos nas costas de Sam, enquanto ele procura por água. * Spencer acidentalmente dá um tapa no rosto de Shelby nos bastidores depois da luta de "exibição", e pede desculpas profusamente. No entanto, Shelby responde ao seu tapa dando-lhe um pontapéforte e rápido no nariz. Como Spencer se levanta do chão, ele inclina-se pesadamente para apoiar-se no ombro de Sam, então foge para fora do prédio para esperar por Carly e seus amigos no carro. * Depois que a luta acaba, Sam abraça Spencer. 3ª Temporada iThink They Kissed: * No final da paródia de comercial do iCarly para O Saco, Spencer e Sam pulam um perto do outro duas vezes enquanto saltam ao redor. * Quando Spencer anuncia que ele se ofereceu para ensinar arte aos prisioneiros, Sam brinca: "Claro, por que um cara iria roubar um banco, quando ele pode construir um com de thumb|268pxgarrafas de refrigerante." Como de costume, Spencer ignora a provocação. * Quando a Carly deixa escapar para Spencer que Sam e Freddie se beijaram, Spencer usa uma expressão atordoada no rosto e pergunta: "O que você acabou de dizer?" * Spencer quer saber os "detalhes" sobre Sam e Freddie beijando. * Spencer tenta convencer a Carly que Sam e Freddie não chegaram a se beijar, talvez porque ele não quisesse que fosse verdade também. Ele também parecia com ciúmes quando a Carly disse a ele. * Spencer simplesmente come o milho com sangue da Sam. iCook *Spencer chega na Ridgeway para contar a Carly, Sam e Freddie sobre o telefonema da TV Food, e a primeira coisa que Spencer percebe é a salsicha carbonizada de Sam. Ao contrário de Carly e Freddie, Spencer aparece impressionado que Sam usou seu armário eletricamente carregado para cozinhar sua salsicha. *Ao oferecer à Sam, Carly, Freddie sua escolha de canetathumb|242pxs, Spencer parece estar caminhando até Sam primeiro. *Spencer é acidentalmente eletrocutado por fios armário de Sam. Em casa, Carly diz a Spencer que Sam se sente muito mal com isso. *De acordo com o seu favoritismo e padrões duplos para Sam e as coisas ruins que ela faz, Spencer a perdoa imediatamente e completamente por eletrocutá-lo com seu armário eletrizado. Ele até vê um lado positivo de ser eletrocutado: Spencer afirma que ele teve uma visão durante seu estado de inconsciência de que ele e Nug-Nug compartilham um abraço no Groovy Smoothie. iSpeed Date *Sam e Spencer são os únicos que acham engraçado que Carly acidentalmente cuspiu no olho de Nate Garner, quando ela o chamou para dançar na Escolha das Meninas na Ridgeway. *Spencer acidentalmente atinge Freddie no rosto durante o exercício; Sam aplaude começa a fazer moinhos com ele. Os dois sorriem um para o outro. *Sam parece estar se divertindo com energia surpreendente como ela faz moinhos de vento com Spencer. Seu entusiasmo parece um pouco estranho, dado que ela é normalmente avessa a exercícios e é uma viciada em televisão auto-proclamada. iHave My Principals *No início do episódio, Spencer revira os olhos quando ele diz a que Freddie que Sam está lá em cima colocando Gibby em uma toga. Em algum momento, naquela noite, Sam deve ter mostrado seu figurino de Gibby para Spencer, como Carly ethumb|244pxstava no chuveiro em torno desse tempo. *Carly descreve Spencer como um artista que faz "esculturas insanamente impressionantes", Sam pula na frente da câmera e diz com um sorriso entusiasmado: "É verdade! Ele faz!" *É idéia de Sam para usar a máquina de Spencer touro-riding a tortura Superintendente Gorman em recontratação Ted Franklin como diretor de Ridgeway. Spencer deve ter concordado com o seu plano e permitiu que ela use sua máquina para o efeito. Em toda a probabilidade, foi Spencer que transportou o touro mecânico e configurá-lo na escola. iMove Out *Na estúdio de fotografia de pets que Sam, Carly e Freddie e criaram no terceiro andar do apartamento dos Shays, Sam faz Spencer sentir sua mão depois de um cachorro urinar nela. *O Pet-tógrafos entram no estúdio iCarly e Spencer tenta acariciar o gato Harmoo, mas o Pet-tógrafo Stuart Butler bate na mão de Spencer antes que ele possa fazê-lthumb|230pxo. Spencer, em seguida, corre e se esconde atrás de Sam, presumivelmente para proteção. *Spencer e Sam riem juntos sobre o fato de que Sam bateu em um homem na frente de seus filhos na pista de patinação. Carly não acha que é engraçado, porque eles foram expulsos, mas eles riem de qualquer maneira, mostrando que eles compartilham o mesmo senso de humor. *Quando Spencer ridiculariza sobre como sua tia Margaret diz "enrolador" (em oposição a "janela"), ele e Sam riem. *Ao descobrir o Pet-tógrafos em seu apartamento, Spencer os persegue atéas escadas. Os Pet-tógrafos então atiçam Harmoo em Spencer, que faz com que ele caia da escada. Carly e Sam correm até Spencer para ver se ele está bem e o ajudam. iQuit iCarly:thumb|192px * Spencer lança uma corda para baixo para ajudar Carly e Sam, mas a corda bate em Sam e faz com que quase caia da plataforma a máquina de lavar. * Depois de salva Carly e Sam, Spencer, juntamente com Freddie, Fleck e Dave puxam as garotas até a segurança. * Spencer abraça ambas Carly e Sam quando ele puxa as garotas para a segurança, não apenas Carly, sua irmã. Isso mostra que ele também se importa com Sam. iSaved Your Life *Durante o período do episódio, Sam e Spencer se envolvem em um jogo de aquecimento de Assassin, um jogo de paintball. Carly e Freddie originalmente faziam parte do jogo, mas foram eliminados rapidamente por Sam e Spencer antes do episódio começar. O fato de que eles são os únicos dois jogadores restantes indicam que ambos sãothumb|222px muito competitivos e se vêem como oponentes dignos. *Durante o webcast de iCarly, Sam mergulha em uma cadeira pufe e prepara sua arma de paintball para atirar em Spencer, que ela pensou ouvir entrar no estúdio. Quando Carly diz a Sam que Spencer foi pescar com Meião, Sam parece decepcionada e se levanta para continuar filmar o webcast. *Quando Carly explica ao público do webshow sobre o jogo que Sam e Spencer estão jogando, Sam garante seus telespectadores que ela será vitoriosa, vangloriando-se que "Spencer vai ser pego!" *Ambos Sam e Spencer protestam quando Carly coloca o jogo Assassino em retenção confisca as armas paintball de Spencer e quatro de Sam . *Spencer é muito insistente para Carly revistar Sam por armas de paintball reservas, antes de deixar as meninas para filmar um segmento de iCarly fora com Freddie. *Spencer lambe a mancha na geladeira em que Sam atirou, e a chama de "esperta". *Spencer traz sua paintball em sua visita ao apartamento de Freddie e atira em Marissa Benson pensando que ela é Sam. *Por sua vez, Sam atira por engano num rabino na Ridgeway, acreditando que ele era Spencer disfarçado. *Como Carly foge do apartamento depois de beijar Freddie Benson, ela percebe Sam vestindo camuflagem e se escondendo atrás de uma planta fora da porta. Sam explica que ela de tocaia para emboscar Spencer quando ele chegar em casa. *Depois de Sam chamar Freddie de "Bacon estrangeiro" de Carly na escola, Sam vai até seu armário para abri-lo. Quando o faz, Spencer gargalha de dentro de seu armário, "Spencey!" e ela indiferente fecha a porta na cara dele. Lamentando a oportunidade perdida de vencer Sam, ele geme, "eu preciso parar de dar esse grito de guerra antes de atirar!" *Quando um entregador entrega toca a campainha do apartamento de Spencer para deixar um "pacote" para ele, Spencer suspeita que Sam está fazendo um truque. Na voz de uma velha, Spencer grita para o entregador de trás da porta, "Você vê uma garota adolescente aí fora? iWas a Pageant Girl * Durante o "Happy Baby, Sad Baby" segmento no webcast iCarly, Sam fala com uma voz fofinha a bebê Spencer e apresenta-o com um ursinho de pelúcia e banana de dinamite para avaliar o que ele mais gosta. Ela e Carly então oferecem colheres de salsa na boca do bebê Spencer. * Quando Carly se recusa a entrar no concurso de beleza Miss Teen Seattle para ajudar Sam a se vingar de LeAnn Carter, Sam salta no sofá Shay e começa a chutar e bathumbter as almofadas. Spencer, descendo as escadas, percebe o acesso de raiva de Sam e não demonstra nenhuma expressão, "Sam está tendo uma birra. O que aconteceu - Ficamos sem bacon?" * Enquanto estava de pé atrás de Carly e Freddie na cozinha, Spencer parece estar silenciando um sorriso quando vê Sam ir berzerk em seu sofá. * Ambos Sam e Spencer acham a "limonada especial" de Carly repugnante * Ambos Sam e Spencer tem um ataque de fúria quando Freddie e Carly dizem não a eles. * Sam tenta chamar a atenção de Spencer, depois que ela ganha o concurso de beleza. No entanto, Spencer também é pego em seu jogo competitivo com Freddie. Isso faz com que Sam revele o cartão de Spencer. iEnrage Gibby: * Sam chama o crítico de arte Oliver Dixon um idiota por dar as esculturas de Spencer uma crítica ruim no Tribune Seattle. * Apesar de Carly desaprovar, Sam apoia o esquema de Spencer para vender suas esculturas a preços superfaturados para colecionadores de arte ingênuos que pensam que ele está morto. * Spencer põe a boca na orelha de Sam para que ela possa ouvir o doce thumb|240pxburburinho de um doce em sua boca. * Embora Sam afirma estar incomodada por isso, no primeiro momento, ela está sorrindo quando ele faz isso, e o deixa permanecer em seu ouvido por alguns segundos, sugerindo que ela estava ouvindo aos doces como ele pediu. * Ambos Sam e Spencer concordam que as pessoas estúpidas existem para que outras pessoas possam se aproveitar delas, o que mostra que ambos têm as mesmas atitudes egoístas às vezes. * Spencer passa textos para Sam, para passar a ela a ideia de conseguir Oliver Dixon para escrever uma melhor avaliação de sua arte, agora que ele está "morto". Isso indica que ele tem o número de celular de Sam em discagem-rápida, como ele passa o texto muito rapidamente. iBelieve in Bigfoot *Sam sarcasticamente diz que ela gosta da "dança sexy" de Spencer. thumb|260px *Spencer começa a sua história sobre a vez que ele avistou a castonim dizendo: "Eu estava na oitava série. Meu corpo estava começando a mudar ..." Sam finge estar enojada a este pensamento, cobrindo sua boca e gemendo, "Oh!" *Muito para o desgosto de Carly e Sam, Spencer entra na entrevista com Sydney Van Gurben no iCarly para questioná-lo sobre o castonim. Sam toca o cotovelo de Spencer como ela ajuda Carly a escoltá-lo para fora do estúdio. *Quando Sam resmunga: "Sim, e eles não são nem mesmo bonitos," Spencer concorda, dizendo: "Que pena" sarcasticamente. *Sam acha engraçado quando ela ouve Spencer fazendo barulhos de assobios sobre a câmera do capacete, como ele procura na floresta pelo castonim. *Sam e Carly são as únicas que arrastam Spencer de volta para a floresta para encontrar o Pé Grande. *Sam tira Spencer de uma árvore, atirando uma pedra nele. Isto também faz com que a água em seu ouvido direito acabe saindo (e um pouco de sangue). *Quando Sam derruba Spencer pra fora da árvore, ela pode brevemente ser vista segurando a mão dele. iBeat the Heat *Sam e Spencer têm a mesma aparência dethumb|308px prazer quando eles estão se refrigerando para baixo com tubos de ar. *Quando Sam e Spencer estão sentados no sofá juntos, Sam está apontando um tubo de ar para Spencer. Ela não vai dividir o ar com mais ninguém, exceto se massagearem seu pescoço. 4ª Temporada iGot a Hot Room *Spencer ajuda Sam em sua cadeira durante o almoço de thumbaniversário de Carly. *Sam é uma das pessoas que ajudam Spencer a configurar o aniversário de Carly com T-Bo, Gibby e Freddie. *Novo corte de cabelo de Spencer recebe elogios de Sam. *Spencer diz a Sam (e Freddie) sobre o abajur de goma na sala de Carly. *Sam ajudou Spencer na reforma do quarto de Carly. iSam's Mom *Spencer está disposto a fazer ovos para Sam às 4 AM. *Spencer é visto tirando a calcinha de Sam I ♥ Vegas do sofá depois que Carly a joga em Sam. *Spencer permite que Sam fique em sua casa quando ela tem problemas familiares, o que mostra que ele se preocupa com ela. *Spencer tenta irritar Sam, repetindo a palavra que ele pensa que ela não gosta, "escadas". *Quando Sam explica a Spencer que a palavra que ela odeia é "calcinha", e não "escadas", Spencer desvia o olhar de Sam e admite, "Agora estou com vergonha." *Spencer reclama quando Sam exclui o TiVo que estava gravando "Celebridades De Baixo d' Água". iGet Pranky *Depois que Spencer prega uma peça em Sam e Freddie, Sam fala, "Se eu não tivesse uma queda por você, você estaria morto com a pancada que eu daria com o meu taco de baseball na sua cara!", que resulta em olhares estranhos de Carly, Freddie e Spencer. Quando Carly pergunta sobre isso, Sam evita repetir, parecendo envergonhada e olhando de relance para Spencer. *Sam e os outros tentam pregar uma peça em Spencer, mas falham. *Spencer parece meio surpreso, meio lisonjeado pelo comentário de Sam. iDo *Quando Spencer invade o webcast de iCarly para mostrar aos telespectadores o chip que ele encontrou em um saco de batatas fritas, Jodi Flooger acena para Spencer sobre a sua webcam e diz que ele deve estar em iCarly o tempo todo. Spencer concorda, dizendo: "Não, eu sei, mas Carly e Sam são sempre assim: 'Você não está em nosso demográfica, então..'" Spencer, assim, revela que se fosse por ele, ele iria se juntar ao elenco e fazer o webshow com Sam e Carly a cada semana. *Sam coloca a mão nas costas de Spencer como ela e Carly o escoltam para fora do estúdio iCarly. *Depois dos comentários de Jodi sobre os peitorais de Spencer e Spencer diz: "O quê?" Sam furiosamente responde, "Ela disse que gosta dos seus peitorais!" mostrando sua irritação possível a Jodi por mostrar interesse em Spencer. *Quando Sam se queixa de que Gordon e Jodi cerimônia de casamento é "eterno" (isto é, levando muito tempo), Spencer é o único que concorda. *Sam, Carly e Freddie se revezam dizendo coisas pouco lisonjeiras sobre Spencer a Jodi, tentando dissuadi-la de romper com Gordon para estar com Spencer. *Enquanto dizia a Jodi que Spencer não tem trabalho, Sam bate nas suas costas duas vezes, deixando a mão permanecer em suas costas no segundo tapa. *Sam disse a Spencer que ele tem uma bunda reta, e Spencer torna-se incomodado durante todo o resto do episódio, até mesmo pegando o pedaço de frango da mão dela e jogá-lo pela sala. Ele continua tentando mostrar sua bunda pathumb|306pxra Sam, a fim de convencê-la que não é reta. *Enquanto Carly e Freddie estão tentando convencer Gordon a fazer sua canção de Shakespeare para reconquistar a afeição de Jodi, Spencer aponta para sua bunda e murmura para Sam, "Vamos lá, é como duas maçãs frescas aqui!" Sam olha para sua bunda algumas vezes e levanta a sobrancelha (possivelmente em aprovação), como ele gestua para ela dirigir seu olhar lá em baixo. iOMG *Spencer parece reagir mais negativamente do que Carly ou Freddie à notícia de que Sam recentemente começou a passar mais tempo com Brad e Freddie. Após o iCarly, Sam pergunta aFreddie e Brad se ela pode trabalhar em seu projeto de escola com eles. Freddie então aperta o ombro de Sam e Carly cheira seu pescoço para ver se é realmente ela. Ao contrário de Spencer, Carly e Freddie parecem estar mais chocados por Sam estar realmente oferecendo-se para fazer trabalho escolar do que eles são surpreendidos por ela querethumb|266px|A reação de Spencer sobre Sam estar saindo com Brad e Freddie.r sair com Brad e Freddie. *No entanto, quando Carly diz a Spencer que Sam deixou de jantar com Carly naquela noite para assistir um filme com Brad e Freddie, Spencer para de brincar com o extintor de incêndio que ele estava ajustando e pergunta, incrédulo, "Sam quer sair com eles? "Carly dá de ombros despreocupadamente, "Eu sei. Estranho, né?" Spencer responde um tanto apaixonado e, talvez, com certa irritação, "Yeah!" A reação forte de Spencer a esta pequena fofoca pode revelar o seu ciúme de Brad, Freddie, ou ambos. iParty With Victorious *Quando Sam começa a cantar, Spencer é visto olhando para ela várias vezes. *Eles cantam juntos durante Leave It All to Shine e se abraçam no final do episódio. 5ª Temporada iLost My Mind *Depois de Sam tem ignorado da escola para o terceiro dia consecutivo, Carly pergunta a Spencer (que estáestranhamente tentando caber nas calças de Carly) se ele ouviu alguma coisa de Sam. A pergunta de Carly sugeriria que Spencer e Sathumb|292pxm estavam em contato regular um com o outro. *Quando Carly diz ao irmão dela que ela não vai falar com Freddie até que ele admita que ele beijou Sam, Spencer faz uma pausa, então torna-se claro que ele quer mudar de assunto quando diz: "Estas calças estão me apertando de maneiras que você não pode entender." O olhar doloroso no rosto de Spencer enquanto ele diz isso pode simbolizar o desconforto que ele sente dentro de si sobre Sam e Freddie se tornando mais íntimos (beijando). *Spencer vestiu-se como a mãe de Sam para tirá-la do hospital mental, e parecia apenas querer fazê-lo por causa dela, não porque Carly e Freddie pediram o favor. *Durante o webcast de iCarly no hospital mental, Freddie decide contar a Sam como ele se sente sobre ela. Momentos antes de ele fazer isso, Spencer pode ser visto ajustando seu sutiã. Assim como o incidente com os jeans anteriormente, Spencer mexenthumb|286px|Sam e Spencer trocando olhares após seu beijo com Freddiedo com seu sutiã poderia indicar a forma como ele se sente desconfortável com a idéia de Sam e Freddie estarem juntos. *Quando Freddie agarra Sam e a beija, Spencer é visto no fundo parecendo muito ciumento. *Depois de Sam beijar Freddie ela olha para Spencer e ele olha de volta para ela. iDate Sam & Freddie *Spencer age estranhamente para Sam no início do episódio. Quando ela passa através de sua porta, como ela fez milhares de vezes antes, Spencer diz, "Você não mora aqui!" Ele ainda inclina a cabeça perto dela como ela anda pela sala.thumb|152px|Spencer zombando de Sam e Freddie *Quando Gibby disse Spencer que Sam e Freddie estavam provavelmente fazendo as pazes, ele disse: "Eww" e parecia com ciúmes e triste. *Enquanto zomba do relacionamento de Sam e Freddie imitando seus beijos, Spencer está, tecnicamente, fingindo ser Freddie beijando Sam. *Spencer sarcasticamente diz: "Awwww", quando Sam e Freddie se beijam e fazem as pazes depois de uma briga. *Spencer também parecia animar um pouco quando Carly disse a ele que Sam e Freddie estavam tendo problemas. *Quando Sam e Freddie se beijam ao final do episódio, Spencer, atrás deles, parece chocado e desconfortável; ele também diz alguma coisa ou limpa sua garganta. iCan't Take It *Spencer se recusa a ajudar o relacionamento de Sam e Freddie mentindo para a mãe de Freddie. A única razão pela qual ele parece concordar com isso é ajudar Sam, porque ela havia mentido para ele no passado. *Spencer abre uma padaria em seu apartamento para que a mentira que ele disse Mrs. Benson sobre começar um negócio do pão iria realmente tornar-se a verdade. Na próxima vez que Carly anda através da porta depois que ele decide fazer isso, ele pode ser visto com raiva batendo e amassando massa de pão. Ele diz a Carly, "Oh, deixe-me adivinhar - Sam e Freddie estão com você", e depois bate na massa com um rolo. *Spencer tenta ajudar a romper a luta entre Sam e Gibby, agarrando a perna dela. No entanto, isso fracassa quando ela o chuta na virilha. *Spencer é sarcástico quando ele pergunta à Carly por que Sam iria arruinar as chances de Freddie de entrar no campo de nerds se ela estava "tão apaixonada" por ele. Ele então segue isso até chamando de "sonho nerd" de Freddie, como se ele estivesse irritado com Freddie. *Spencer corre animadamente à tela do computador para assithumb|212pxstir Sam e Freddie discutirem. *Sempre que há um momento de alta tensão entre Sam e Freddie, Spencer murmura algo sem sentido e irrelevante como "Meu pão está pegando fogo" e "Você já cheirou o fermento?". *No final do episódio Spencer chora quando Sam e Freddie se beijam e fazem as pazes. *Assistir Sam e Freddie reconciliar na tela do computador torna Spencer louco e irracional o suficiente para comer fermento. iLove You *Spencer estava animado para assistir Sam (e Carly) realizar um esboço sobre iCarly e ficou chateado quando sua namorada babá não o deixava. *Se você seguir a idéia de que a conversa de Carly com Spencer e Jenna (a babá) é realmente uma metáfora para o relacionamento de Freddie de Sam, então por sua vez, Spencer estaria concordando que Sam e Freddie não deveriam estar juntos. *Isso sai demasiadamente uma estranha coincidência que Sam rompe com Freddie, literalmente, poucas horas depois de assistir Spencer terminar com Jenna Hamilton. iQ *Spencer chama Freddie de "diptuck", que é uma reminiscência de algo que Sam chamaria Freddie. Além disso, o ressentimento de Spencer para Freddie (que pareceu vir à tona quando ele começou a namorar Sam) também poderia ser um resultado de seu relacionamento/separação com Sam.thumb|326px *Spencer toca no ombro de Sam, enquanto o grupo se afasta do cofre antes que ele exploda. *Depois de Spencer dizer que não vai ajudar a Sra. Benson a parar de chorar, dando-lhe o dinheiro no cofre, Sam responde dizendo a Freddie, "Nós gostamos quando sua mãe chora". *Para acalmar Sam, Carly e Freddie, para que sua discussão não quebre sua concentração enquanto ele tenta abrir o cofre, Spencer recomenda que a Sra. Benson alugue seu quarto de hóspedes para T-Bo. Ofendido que todos parecem tão espantados por ele realmente ter tido uma boa sugestão, Spencer lembra que ele "não é só um pateta e que faz incêndios espontâneos". Sam responde: "Mas na maior parte do tempo você é?" para o qual Spencer concorda. *Spencer já tem um presunto inteiro, cozinhado e pronto para comer, na frigideira. Ele até mesmo o dirige para Sam, indicando que ele comprou só para ela. Episódios com Spam (Sub Plot) iRocked The Vote *Sam tenta ensinar Spencer a mentir, mas acaba falhando no momentothumb crítico do treinamento, na locadora. *Quando Sam vai ensinar Spencer, ela mente sobre ter sido assaltada como uma demonstração realista de mentir. Perceba que Spencer estava muito preocupado e começou a entrar em pânico um pouco antes de perceber que Sam estava mentindo. *Quando Sam diz a Spencer que o acha esperto, ele pergunta se isso era mentira. Ela responde gentilmente, "Não. Você é muito esperto." Spencer ainda não tem certeza se isso é verdadeiro ou sarcástico. Ele olha para ela misteriosamente. iDate a Bad Boy *Spencer demonstra seu Sham-Pow! para ela. *Ele balança os cabelos e deixa Sam senti-los. *Quando Spencer compra um Sham-Pow!, ele pergunta se ela gostaria de vê-lo mergulhá-lo no vaso. Sam concorda e eles saem correndo para o banheiro. *Spencer tenta ajudar Sam a superar o pesadelo que ela tem de um monstro comendo sua sopa. *Spencer vai ao ponto de vestir-se como um montro, apenas para ajudar Sam; Ele acaba sendo espancado por ela. iSaved Your Life *Sam e Spencer são os únicos restantes no jogo. *Sam compete com Spencer (e eventualmente o derrota) em um jogo de "Ultimate Assassin". *Spencer chama Sam de "esperta". *Sam corre no apartamento de Spencer para dizer-lhe que Freddie se machucou (depois que ela pega a pizza de sua mão e joga no chão). *Determinado a derrotar Sam no jogo, Spencer se esconde no armário dela na Ridgeway, e permanece lá, esperando que ela abra o armário. Quando ela finalmente o faz, ele diz seu grito de guerra, antes que Sam fechasse a porta na cara dele. Dicas do Website *Em um episódio de DriveThru, Spencer diz: "I kissed a ham and I liked i-it!" (Eu beijei um presunto e eu gostei, ''seguindo a melodia de Katy Perry, "I Kissed a Girl"). Isto é especialmente notável porque Sam ama presunto. Sam responde que "the ham liked it more" (''o presunto gostou mais). Ela também agita os cabelos de Spencer à medida que eles se afastam. *Nos blogs, é revelado que Sam guardou cabelos de Sthumb|284pxpencer depois que ele cortou o cabelo em iGot a Hot Room. Mais tarde, foi comido por Guppy, conforme decidido em uma votação de fãs. *Em Wake Up Spencer: The Hospital, A "esposa" de Spencer, Sra. Pillow, tem um comprido cabelo encaracolado loiro e é dublada por Sam. *No clipe da web We eat a Giant Zucchini, Sam tem seu braço em volta de Spencer (e Freddie) durante todo o tempo em que eles estão comendo a abobrinha gigante. Quando ela, Freddie e Spencer desmaiam, seu braço ainda está em torno de Spencer e eles estão de frente um para o outro. *No clipe web Hey Hey Hey Hey What Am I Sitting On? A Meatloaf, Sam comeu o bolo de carne que Spencer sentou-se. *No vídeo exclusivo do iCarly.com, You're In Luck, Sam faz uma pegadinha com Spencer, mostrando-se em uma tela de TV sobre um mictório, ele quer usar no restaurante do Pini. Assustado, Spencer pergunta a Sam, "Espere um minuto - você pode me ver?" Spam Vids thumb|left|360px thumb|left|360px thumb|left|360px thumb|left|360px| Galeria Here's Spencey iSYL Spam.png Spam windmills iSD.png Spencer wants the deets iTTK spam.png Spam Sam Spencer iFence.png Spencer falls off a ladder-iMSS spam.jpg Spencer saves a chick iHC spam.png Java-cuzzi iGD spam.png JTjensb2.jpg 00389k8k4.jpeg 40863 1993363598.gif 40943 554499033.gif 640px-ILikeSpamIcon.jpg 70341 870454084.jpg 70354826.png @spaam.jpg @spaam.png @spam.png @spamchris.jpg A5 spam.png Antiidate-spencer-spam.jpg Here's Spencey iSYL Spam.png Hey there handsome -spam.jpg Holding hands Sam Spencer iWMV spam.png ICarly-300x300.jpg I Get Lonely - Spencer Sam spam.jpg It'sspam.png J.j.jpg Java-cuzzi iGD spam.png Onemorespam.jpg S640x480.jpg S640x480 (1).jpg SPAM HUGZ!.png Sam in isavedyourlifespam.jpg Sam sends airhorn down to Spencer-spam.jpg Spam-shippers.gif Spam.jpg Spam.png Spam123.jpg The_Ultimate_Spam.jpg Spam31.png Spam32.jpg Spam33.jpg Spam Sam Spencer Elephicycle iHA.png Spam Sam Spencer Tom Higgenson iRTD.png Spam Sam Spencer iFence.png Spam Sam Spencer iWSWS.png Spam Sam Spencer tired and sad iPT.png Spam Spencer and Sam.jpg Spam iCarly small.gif Spamliking.jpg Spamm.jpg Sam_with_Spam.png icarly_crew_spam.jpg Category:Sam Puckett Category:Spencer Shay Category:Spam Category:Relação de Amizade Categoria:Relação Amorosa